Beta
by RenLeed
Summary: Un error del programa, un simple desperfecto que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada, solo una falla que no tiene cabida en este mundo que ha evolucionado. Advertencias: AU, Omegaverso.


**Sumary: **Beta. Un error del programa, un simple desperfecto que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada, solo una falla que no tiene cabida en este mundo que ha evolucionado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Aclaraciones abajo :3**

* * *

_Beta_

La humanidad había evolucionado, los científicos trajeron el cambio a la especie, los viejos cuerpos humanos parecían frágiles e inestables comparados con la nueva generación. Alfas y omegas, combinando distintas especies animales una cura fue creada; una "cura" para nuestra debilidad humana.

Divididos por su cualidad quienes llevaran el gen "Alfa" serían dominantes por naturaleza, llevando sobre sus hombros el control del mundo y liderando a las masas. El gen omega, completamente opuesto al alfa, dado su origen tranquilo coexistiría mejor en tareas menos tediosas, siempre dispuestos a seguir al alfa.

Las mejorías en estos genes erradicaban la posibilidad de enfermedades hereditarias, retrasos mentales y otras causas de muerte de esa índole. Fortaleciendo los sentidos de audición, visión y fuerza, las nuevas generaciones venideras disfrutarían de dichos beneficios al suministrarles el suero.

O eso se pensaba.

No todos los recién nacidos aceptaban dicho cambio, pero comparando los índices internacionales solo un 8% de la población mundial sufría esta anormalidad.

Beta

El nuevo nombre para lo que denominamos un ser humano normal.

El nombre de un error.

El sonido de la campana al finalizar las clases fue lo primero que registro su cerebro antes de abrir los ojos, las clases habían terminado. En tanto, sus compañeros se apresuraban a salir del aula, Kuroko se limitó a bostezar en silencio observando la ventana; las nubes grises vagaban por el vasto cielo que parecía estar a rebosar de ellas. El viento frío le golpeo el rostro anunciando una futura tormenta, justo antes de que las gruesas gotas heladas hicieran su aparición. A Tetsuya ni siquiera le importaba no llevar paraguas, en su estado actual le parecía más adecuado dejar que la lluvia gélida se llevara su pesar.

En minutos el aula quedo vacía, ni siquiera el maestro pareció notar que seguía ahí antes de irse. Dejó que los minutos pasaran ante su expresión desolada, hasta que la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y el estruendo de ésta fue lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos.

No había razón para estar triste, y no había lugar para cualquier otro tipo de emoción.

Salió de clases con toda la lentitud que una persona normal podía lograr, retrasando su salida lo más posible. Todo fuera por no encontrarlo.

La puerta principal seguía abierta, aún permanecían algunos alumnos en los alrededores, un grupo de chicos de primero discutía sobre algún juego o programa televisivo mientras se alejaban bajo sus paraguas. Alfas, reconoció Tetsuya por el porte erguido y confiado, y la necesidad de imponer sus ideas, además, nadie se exaltaría tanto por una discusión tan tonta.

Una sonrisa melancólica adorno su pálido rostro, intentó despejar su mente con otra cosa, el cielo gris continuaba ganando más tonalidades oscuras y aumentando el eco de los truenos que segundos atrás empezaron a sonar. Una lluvia así a inicios del invierno le aseguraba una pulmonía segura, los demás probablemente solo tendrían un resfriado, él podría incluso morir.

De alguna manera empezaba a sonar tentador.

Una voz firme lo tomó por sorpresa, fuerte y demandante, la voz de un alfa completamente hecho un hombre. Aomine Daiki el as de Teiko, venía detrás, sus pasos firmes y constantes se aproximaban a su posición, pero no estaba solo, una voz alegre y divertida reía con él. Kise Ryota, la voz de ambos era fácil de reconocer, más aun para Tetsuya cuyos dos primeros años en la escuela superior había sido parte de dicho grupo. Hasta que la naturaleza omega de Kise despertó. Y Kuroko fue simplemente relegado a ser solo un espectador.

Porqué Daiki había reclamado a Ryota.

La esencia mezclada de ambos comenzaba a sentirse, estaban cerca. Kuroko dejó escapar una última mirada al final del pasillo logrando vislumbrar la figura de ambos adolescentes; la sonrisa de Aomine fue todo lo que necesitó para que su respiración se cortara y su corazón se contrajera de dolor. No resistiría más.

Huyó sin siquiera pensar en la tormenta, en su mochila abandonada o en su condición "frágil". La lluvia se encargó de resguardarlo; con los truenos resonando con tal fuerza para que las futuras lágrimas fueran opacadas, y que la niebla provocada por el frio ocultara su figura fatigada. Pero no hubo más que débiles jadeos por el esfuerzo de correr, Kuroko no se permitiría llorar, dejaría al cielo hacerlo por él.

No sabía cuantas cuadras ya llevaba trotando, solo se detuvo hasta que sus piernas no le respondían, exhausto se dejó caer en un callejón oscuro y solitario, sintió como la ropa se adhería a su piel de tan mojada que estaba, su cuerpo tiritaba con violencia ante la baja temperatura y sus manos entumecidas trataban de conseguir calor a través del vaho de su aliento. Nadie se encontraba en las calles, y no reconocía el lugar al que había llegado, suspiró con desgana ante su propia negligencia, aunque probablemente nadie le preocuparía su ausencia. No tenía padres que lo esperaran en casa, a sus diecisiete años su única familia era su abuela, una omega que después de perder a su esposo fue internada por culpa de la depresión que conlleva la pérdida del lazo alfa-omega.

Kuroko estaba solo, cansado y herido tras haberse enamorado de un alfa.

Aomine era su luz, su todo; bromas, risas, tardes de estudios, Aomine le devolvió la vida con su sonrisa sincera y alegre, pero también se la quitó al enamorarse. Fue como apagar una vela, tan rápido y fácil que no podía asimilarlo. Si Tetsuya hubiese sido un omega, se habría entregado a Daiki sin dudarlo, pero Kuroko no era un omega, ni tampoco un alfa, era un simple desperfecto humano conocido como Beta.

El olor de Kise fue el único detonante para que Aomine se enlazara, todo era parte de la naturaleza y cuando un alfa encuentra a un omega compatible solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el amor surja. Era lo correcto por eso no lloraba, no luchaba, no dejaba que ningún tonto sentimiento fuera en contra de lo habitual. Él como beta no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

El murmullo de las gotas de lluvia lo arrullaron, dejaría que su existencia sin sentido se acabara así, ahí sentado en ese estrecho callejón tiritando de frio con la respiración débil y cansada. Era un buen final para algo como él.

El viento le hizo estremecerse un par de veces más antes de perder la conciencia.

Si, para un Beta que no tiene lugar en este nuevo mundo, la muerte es un alivio que se lleva el dolor de la soledad.

…

Una completa calidez lo envolvía de pies a cabeza, podía sentir la suavidad de la superficie en donde reposaba, un aroma exquisito invadía su sentido del olfato, comida, por la cual su estómago comenzaba a protestar.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron estupefactos al entender su situación, un cuarto desconocido fue lo primero que observo su mirada antes de que una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo asaltara. Su respiración era pesada, la garganta le dolía como si hubiera tragado clavos, la propia temperatura de su cuerpo estaba bastante elevada, pero de alguna forma se sintió aliviado, solo era un resfriado. Kuroko se percató de las prendas ajenas que vestían su cuerpo, así como de los medicamentos sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama.

- ¿Despertaste? – murmuró un muchacho desde la puerta, en sus brazos llevaba una bandeja con un plato hondo y un vaso de agua. Caldo de pollo, identificó por el aroma.

El pelirrojo se acercó lo suficiente para dejar la bandeja en las piernas de Tetsuya, para después colocar una de sus manos sobre la frente contraria, apartando algunos mechones azules del flequillo en el proceso.

- La fiebre aun no baja – se quejó – Será mejor que comas, estuviste toda la noche inconsciente por la fiebre, para ser un omega tienes poca resistencia.- Ordenó levemente azorado ante la inexperiencia de tratar con pacientes, aunque probablemente se debiera a la creencia de su condición omega. Por ello incluso Kuroko pudo notar un leve acento extranjero en sus palabras y el porte de un alfa.

- No soy un omega – susurró con inexpresiva frialdad – Le agradezco sus atenciones, prometo pagarle de alguna forma. – añadió con más suavidad, tratando de evitar su desliz anterior.

- Eso lo explica – Kuroko lo miró sin entender – Me refiero a tu falta de olor, el aroma de un omega es dulce y empalagoso, el de los alfas demasiado fuerte y amargo, el tuyo sin embargo es suave, limpio, únicamente tu esencia, no sé explicarlo es la primera vez que conozco a un beta.

La mirada del alfa se desviaba con nerviosismo temiendo ofender al receptor de sus palabras. – Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga por cierto. – dijo sonriendo y una sensación agradable se extendió por el interior de Kuroko al escuchar las palabras de Kagami.

Kuroko Tetsuya, encantado de conocerte Kagami-kun.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír, esperanzado en poder encontrar un amigo en aquel pelirrojo.

Pero sería el tiempo quien se encargaría de enseñarle que los betas no son el único error en aquella nueva raza, y que Kagami Taiga era uno de los pocos alfas incompletos, que no podían soportar el acaramelado aroma omega, ni crear un lazo con dicho linaje. Y de alguna forma cuando los años pasaran y la presencia del uno para el otro se volviera tan necesaria como respirar, Kuroko entendería que Kagami era para él.

Pero para ello aún faltaba tiempo.

Fin~

* * *

Nota: Lalalala, he aquí mi primer fic en fanfiction, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno antes que nada todo esto surgió de… ¿De dónde? No sé, solo quería hacer un fic del omegaverso, y nunca he visto a un kuroko beta así que ¡Ta-Da! Nació esto. Al principio quería que fuera Angst, y Kuroko iba a terminar tal cual niña de los fósforos, muerto en el frio, pero mi corazón de pollo no me permitió tanta maldad así que fue feliz. (o3o)

Pues este omegaverso no difiere mucho de lo normal, salvo que en vez de que los omegas tomen trabajos de "rango débil y sumiso" pueden ejercer cualquier profesión, no son solo fábricas de bebes. Y que los betas son más escasos al punto de ser casi nulos.

¿Preguntas? ¿Regaños? ¿Tienen ganas de arrojarme piedras de lo malo que esta?

Pueden dejarme un review y yo estaré muy feliz de contestar sus amenazas! :D

PD: ¿Tienen idea de como poner los guiones largos?


End file.
